


Under Any Circumstance

by jeien



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drunkenness, Future Fic, M/M, Relationship Advice, Swearing, accidental texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takaya, as your senior and your friend, I’m gonna ask you to do something for me, okay? And that something is this: do not text Mihashi tonight under any circumstance. Do not tell him his eyes look like the sun. Do not tell him his hair looks like rice. Just don’t. Got it?"</p><p>But when has Abe, drunk or sober, ever listened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Any Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling down my tumblr dash and saw [this](http://sapphicdalliances.tumblr.com/post/134577383770) and said Hey, this would be the perfect time to get distracted from your essay! So I wrote the thing in like half an hour.

Most times, Haruna was grateful that Abe had forgiven him enough for his past misdeeds to start up an actual friendship. Precious little kouhai suited him better than vindictive little conspirator, in Haruna’s opinion. But sometimes, Haruna just wishes they could go back to that intense one-sided hatred phase if it meant avoiding situations like this.

“I don’t… I don’t think you… you _understand_ , Haruna,” Abe slurred, swallowing down the aftertaste of his recently-finished beer. “He is so _beautiful_. So, so beautiful—like this eyes look like the setting sun. And the way he… does that little twitchy, skitter thing… Ugh, so cute. Mihashi is too cute. Haruna, I might die.”

Haruna sighed. “Takaya, if you’re gonna die from anything, it’s gonna be from alcohol poisoning.”

Usually, they would be discussing Abe’s burning passion over Mihashi Ren over dinner and without the alcohol since Abe was such a stickler for remaining sober during a work night. Abe, despite his communication problems, was always concise and direct—which made giving advice a painless process. It was the execution of the advice that Abe had so much trouble with. Haruna always told him that he needed to be bold: Abe needed to be the one to make the first move, since Mihashi is a) dense, b) insecure, c) emotionally compromised, and d) Mihashi. Abe, being stubborn as he was in high school, kept getting away with _I’ll consider it_ every damn time.

And now this.

“His hair is really soft, and always smells nice, and looks like a golden field of… of…” Haruna gestured in small circles, motioning him to continue. Abe groaned with frustration before filling in the missing word of his drunken panegyric, “of _rice_!”

“Takaya?” Haruna stood from his seat and went to the other side of the booth, putting both hands on Abe’s shoulders. “Takaya, as your senior and your friend, I’m gonna ask you to do something for me, okay? And that something is this: do not text Mihashi tonight under any circumstance. Do not tell him his eyes look like the sun. Do not tell him his hair looks like rice. Just don’t. Got it?”

“Yessir,” Abe replied with a slight giggle at the end.

“You need to promise me you won’t text him.”

“I promise, I-pro-mise,” Abe enunciates, “I won’t text him to tell him and say how he has pretty wrists or how his shoulder’s grown or how I wanna ride him like a—”

“Okay, good,” Haruna interrupts, patting his kouhai on the head. “Let’s get you home.”

Walking Abe back to his apartment, dragging him up the stairs and into his room and making sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit should have been the end of it. Of course, Abe just had to exceed any expectations Haruna had of him.

Haruna woke up to Akimaru, still in bed with one leg wrapped around him, shoving his ringing phone into his face. Haruna groaned before taking the nuisance and pressing the button to accept the call with the intention of making this quick so he could go back to his Saturday morning cuddles with his boyfriend.

“I fucked up,” was the first thing Haruna heard—and when the voice registered in his mind as Abe’s, Haruna nearly slapped himself.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“I guess I was really chatty last night—”

“Boy, ain’t that an understatement.”

“Shut up—anyway, I guess I was about to text you since you told me not to text Mihashi so I went on a long text rant thing about Mihashi and… accidentally sent it to him.”

Haruna refrained from saying a thing without giving the new information some proper contemplation. After about five minutes, he finally found the adequate response: “You’re a fucking idiot, Takaya.”

“Yes, I’m a fucking idiot—now what do I do?!”

“You can’t take-backsies your way outta this one, buddy,” Haruna said, rolling over to sit up on the bed. Akimaru was looking at him with mild interest at the possible implication of another Abe Problem. “So you might as well go for it, guns blazing, and tell him now.”

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be first thing in the morning?” Abe nearly screeched. “I might give him a heart attack!”

“Given that he didn’t already get one from the—here let me guess—dozens of texts of exaltation you sent him overnight.”

“You’re not fucking helping me!”

“It’ll be fine, Takaya,” Haruna assured. “Just talk to him frankly, get things straightened out, and maybe don’t say that his hair reminds you of rice, okay?”

“Haruna—!”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to, so good luck with all that.”

Haruna hung up and promptly silenced his phone before throwing it haphazardly off the bed. He slunk back under the sheets and pulled Akimaru closer.

“Rice?” Akimaru questioned as they got cozy.

Haruna snorted with amusement. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” There was a moment of silence between them, with Akimaru contentedly resting his head on Haruna’s chest, before he said. “I hope it works out for them.”

“Eh, it will. That Mihashi kid’s had it bad for him for a while.”

This time, Akimaru snorted. “Since when were you a love expert?”

“Hey, I figured out my love for you all on my own, so I have some credentials.”

“Wow,” Akimaru huffed out with a laugh, “very impressive, Motoki.”

Haruna scrunched his face and kissed his boyfriend to shut him up. While he was busy with his important duty to cuddle the hell out of Akimaru, he didn’t notice the vibration of his phone receiving a text message. It wasn’t until around the late afternoon that he saw the message from Abe saying: _He came over and kissed me so I guess you’ve been promoted from asshole to kind of okay. Still hate you though_.


End file.
